Entre Reclamações e Papéis Amassados
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Ele gostava de emoções como um verdadeiro aluno da casa de Godric Gryffindor. E Draco Malfoy sabia muito bem lhe dar essas tais emoções" .:EWE. Slash. Ficlet:.


**Título**: Entre reclamações e papéis amassados

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Mellow Candie

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Gênero:** Gen/ Slash **Não curte? Por que abriu o link então?**

**Classificação:** NC-17 (M)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter™ de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry olhou com interesse a figura que entrava em sua sala, acompanhada até a porta por sua secretária, que os olhava acusatoriamente até o acesso fechar-se indelicadamente em sua cara. O loiro esboçava um ar altivo e esnobe enquanto torcia o nariz para cada bolo de papel que tinha naquela sala. Ele andou até se sentar à frente de sua mesa, e Harry não pode deixar de notar que ele olhava com certo interesse para a nova placa que tinha sobre seu balcão.

"_Auror chefe"_

"–Vejo que andou fazendo tudo direitinho, não é, Potter? Subiu rápido aqui dentro." – Comentou cinicamente.

"–Tudo que eu consegui foi com esforço, Malfoy." – Respondeu à altura.

O outro apenas sorriu abertamente, deixando a mostra seus dentes polidamente brancos enquanto colocava o calcanhar direito por cima do joelho esquerdo, recostando-se na cadeira de modo descontraído.

O-Salvador-Do-Mundo-Bruxo arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas. Era difícil ver o outro em sua sala e, ainda mais, relaxado. "–O que veio fazer aqui?" – Perguntou interessado. E como não ficaria? "–Que eu saiba, seu setor é bem distante do dos Aurors." – Completou.

"—Minha sala, Potter." – Falou indignado. "–Está um caos." – Esboçou levemente uma carranca de raiva.

"–Então vá ao Departamento de Manutenções Mágicas." – Disse naturalmente.

"–Mas quem fez toda a imundice na minha sala foi aquele seu amigo Weasley, dizendo que alguém tinha se infiltrado na minha sala com desilusão." – Bufou. "–Francamente, como se eu não pudesse perceber quando alguém invisível entra na minha sala." – Estreitou os olhos em direção ao ex-Gryffindor.

Harry engasgou. "–Mas _entrou_?" – Tentou mudar de assunto, mas corrigiu-se da colocação ambígua. "–Digo, alguém_ entrou na sua sala_?"

"–Todas as noites, Potter. Quando eu fico até depois do expediente." – Um sorriso sardônico dançava em sua face aristocrática.

Potter não pensou duas vezes em pegar a varinha e lançar vários feitiços silenciadores em direção à porta. "–Eu sabia que você não tinha vindo aqui só pra reclamar disso." – Disse Harry, guardando a varinha na gaveta.

O loiro riu falsamente, culpado. "–Eu? Jamais. Eu sou a pureza em pessoa."

Harry sorriu, levantando-se e indo até a frente do ex-Slytherin, encostando-se à mesa. Baixou delicadamente as vistas àquele rosto que ele conhecia tão bem. A pele sempre branca, os olhos cinzentos como um mar que Harry adorava se afogar sem querer que ninguém lhe salvasse, o nariz empinado e os lábios finos e pedintes por um beijo. E o moreno o beijou, tocando a maciez da face albina. Sentiu uma língua valsar em seus lábios pedindo passagem, clamando por mais contato. "–Não podia esperar até chegarmos em casa?" – Perguntou, interrompendo o beijo.

"–Ahh, vamos Harry." – Expôs em sua voz arrastada. "–Nem você espera." – Fez bico.

Potter calou-se. Nem ele realmente esperava. Já faz oito anos desde que a guerra tinha acabado, sete que estavam juntos e cinco que dividiam o mesmo teto. Mas era como se não tivessem passado mais que alguns dias. Somente o loiro para fazê-lo perder completamente o juízo, não sabia mais imaginar sua vida sem ele, na realidade ele não teria vida sem ele, porque todos aqueles anos de briga dos dois eram uma clausura para aquele sentimento feroz que o dilacerava por dentro. Harry Potter vivia em uma caixa de vidro até sentir o primeiro roçar de lábios de Draco Malfoy. Depois disso ele sabia realmente o que era respirar um ar livre e viver intensamente como um animal que já fora enjaulado algum dia, solto e demonstrando sua real essência.

Não conseguia nem imaginar sua existência sem ele.

Com certeza Draco teria se casado com uma puro-sangue, seria alguém bastante sério e teria um filho com os mesmos traços que os seus. Harry provavelmente se uniria a Gynne, teria sua vida medíocre, seus filhos e a insignificância de um dia-a-dia sem muitos atrativos – Ou nenhum. E talvez apenas se encontrassem no Ministério quando alguma ocasião formal impusesse e quem sabe se encontrariam na tão conhecida plataforma 9 ¾, esperando o Hogwarts Express para levar seus filhos a seu primeiro dia em um mundo novo, trocariam olhares e meneares de cabeças e ficaria por isso mesmo, não sem antes Ron fazer alguma piadinha e mandar Rose, sua filha que Hermione esperava dele, ser melhor que o possível filho do ex-Slytherin. Era tudo tão previsível e clichê que Harry sentia um frêmito em sua nuca. Uma biografia meã e perfeita, como protagonista de uma saga famosa que, depois de ter vencido o grande vilão, teria sua vida mediana, mas aquilo não eram livros. Era sua história, algo real, e gostava do rumo que ela tinha tomado. Como o próprio Draco dizia, _"Seria patético!"__._ E ele gostava de emoções como um verdadeiro aluno da casa de Godric Gryffindor. E Draco Malfoy sabia muito bem lhe dar cada uma delas.

E acordou justamente por causa dessas _tais emoções_ de seus devaneios.

"–Potter? Você vai me deixar assim? Estamos perdendo tempo até a sua secretária chata me inventar alguma coisa para perturbar." – Torceu o nariz em indignação.

"–Claro que não." – Sorriu de seus pensamentos sem lógica e tratou de beijar aqueles lábios com o sabor tão familiar que eles possuíam, adentrando a língua impudicamente, lambendo os lábios finos e aristocráticos para no segundo seguinte mordê-los com ânsia.

Draco levantou-se, comprimindo o corpo do moreno na mesa, friccionando suas excitações, sentindo mãos firmes segurarem-lhe as costas enquanto movia seus quadris de encontro ao do outro.

Harry deixou de beijá-lo para descer a língua pelo pescoço, clavícula e qualquer outro pedaço de pele que se encontrasse descoberto. Reclinou-se segurando a cintura de Draco para poder sentir o coração do outro pulsar contra o seu, desceu as mãos mais um pouco, acariciando de forma libertina as nádegas logo mais abaixo. Sentiu mãos hábeis desabotoarem sua camisa e tratou de fazer o mesmo.

As roupas sumiram em questões de poucos minutos, entre gemidos, lamúrias, mãos amorais, beijos e mordidas.

E foi o Salvador-Do-Mundo-Bruxo quem decidiu colocar um fim naquela tortura que já fazia seu desejo doer de ansiedade. Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do loiro, vendo este arquear e arranhar suas costas. Segurou o corpo esguio com firmeza para, no segundo seguinte, virá-lo de costas, apoiando seu corpo na mesa, e enfiar dois dedos seus na boca quente de Malfoy.

Draco lambeu prontamente aqueles dedos, tocando-se por não agüentar a espera, mas logo sentiu sua boca vazia e gemeu em antecipação para logo sentir um dedo atrevido adentrar seu interior. Teve que morder o lábio para conter um gemido mais afoito de escapar por seus lábios.

Harry queria vê-lo perdendo o juízo, sem aquela máscara Slytherin que ele costumava usar sempre para se esconder na frente de todos do Ministério. Queria vê-lo implorar, gemer e pedir para que fosse fundo. Introduziu mais um dedo, fazendo movimentos lubricamente circulares.

O loiro já estava impaciente, Harry sempre era tão devagar... Moveu seus quadris contra o moreno sussurrando um "mais" tão lúbrico que a única coisa que Potter pôde fazer foi retirar seus dedos e se forçar para o aconchego do interior de Draco.

Nos minutos seguintes foram gemidos, movimentos frenéticos, palavras desconexas até acalcarem o limiar de seus desejos naquele lugar tão inapropriado.

O que restou no fim foi apenas ambos despenteados, arquejantes, suados, papéis amassados e jogados pelo chão da sala, beijos abrasadores e a certeza que aquilo se repetiria mais tarde e muitas mais vezes.

Mas essa era a vida que ambos queriam.

* * *

**Fim**.

**N/A:**

Eu não sei o motivo, mas de uns tempos pra cá eu tenho achado minhas fics tão sem sal... Talvez só agora eu esteja notando isso =x.

Bom, eu até que gostei. Foi a lemon mais rápida da minha vida, minutos. Acho que isso explica o baixo grau de plot e nexo.

Thanks Mellow pelos puxões de orelha nessa maluca aqui. :**3**

Mas eu ainda me atrevo a pedir... _**Reviews**_? :**3**

**N/B:**

E pensar que o livro terminou assim mesmo, dá até um desânimo. Mas tudo bem, porque ainda temos as fics para nos animar! Esta me fez espumar (espumar de amor!! Ahaushaus!) enquanto eu betava, pois ela está incrível! Ela é sobre tudo o que mais me agrada em Drarrys.

Beijões.

**N/A²:**

Pois é Mell, lástima! Mas ainda bem que você estava espumando de amor -q

**Assunto importante**: Minhas amoras do meu coração, sobre 'Trajetória'... Ela não está em hiatus, **não** se preocupem! Eu a postarei lindamente amanhã. Não precisam enviar PM's, ela virá. Eu quero que entendam que eu estou fazendo a minha monografia e que eu tenho que escrevê-la primeiro, afinal ela é que me dá um passo para eu ganhar mais dinheiro. A única recompensa do ff é review que certos leitores já não o fazem. Eu amo reviews, mas pra eu continuar a escrever, _indiretamente_ eu preciso do meu diploma.


End file.
